Some electronic devices have a communication function and are manufactured to be small enough to carry. Recently, such electronic devices are growing in number with the support of hardware and software innovations.
These electronic devices, in the related art, provide a short-range wireless communication connection function such as Bluetooth (BT), etc. This wireless communication function requires, for example, processes of selecting content, selecting a communication method, scanning devices according to the selected communication method, identifying and selecting a specific device in the scanned list, requesting a connection, receiving an acknowledgement of the request, establishing a communication channel, transmitting the content, and the like. In this way, the electronic devices of the related art require complex steps to be performed by users for the use of the wireless communication connection function. As a result, users find it inconvenient to use the wireless communication connection function of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.